(1) Field
The present disclosure herein relates to display devices, and more particularly, to display devices for which display quality thereof is improved.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Currently known display devices include liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”), plasma display panels (“PDPs”), organic light-emitting displays (“OLEDs”), field effect displays (“FEDs”), and electrophoretic displays (“EPDs”).
Since a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is not self-emitting, the LCD includes a non-emissive display device for which a separate light source provides light thereto.